CP - October, 2380
This page chronicles posts #7041-7160 and spans the time of October 1st to October 31st of the year 2380. *CP - September, 2380 *CP - November, 2380 Earth Plots First Week En route to Earth, QUESTA continues with her friend updates, sending a communication to GWENI DAMAR. The younger woman is excited to see her future co-wife and the two chat about wedding plans. QUESTA then sends a communication to JAMES MUNROE, concerned by the news that he may have gotten hurt. They chat about the divorce to Shawn, but the boy doesn’t go into details about what happened. Curious, QUESTA then contacts CORAT DAMAR, informing him when she will be back, as well as shocked to find out of James’ rape. Now on Earth, AVARIN INDUS takes the time to surprise ASHTA SAREX. They go back to her quarters and share a very passionate intimate moment ;) QUESTA makes her own rounds, visiting to Toronto where she hopes to take the children out. There, she chat with SHAWN MUNROE, and offers some parenting advice that gives her husband a boost of confidence. CORBAN MADDIX tries to do the romantic thing, thinking of Cadence before her bday, so he goes to a book store to get her a copy of his mothers cookbook. There, he meets with EVA GARCIA and offers to take her out to dinner and more! On the date CORBAN and EVA get to know each other more, before going back to his HQ quarters. They share one intimate moment, but Eva is hesitant to continue because of his wife. CADENCE MADDIX finds comfort in her husband CORBAN, she confesses to him that ANDREW FORSYTHE (October 5th, 2380) has died. For once, he offers kind words and puts her first, wanting to make her feel better. Going on a one-one-one day out, SHAWN and MINIYA BERN bond over ponies and ice cream before he asks her about the divorce and how she is doing. PATRICK REESE seeks out some help when he is convinced that his friend Hugo wasn’t responsible for anything. Talking to HALTO KOPPONEN, his suspicions are confirmed when the Professor explains about Heidi’s own odd behaviour. Second Week Ready to leave the planet, AVARIN INDUS and ASHTA SAREX prepare to say goodbye to each other. They chat about when they will be able to get together again, as well as babies in the future. CORBAN MADDIX returns home in a funk after a deep probing session with Thay who uncovers that the Captain hasn’t gotten over the death of his parents. CADENCE MADDIX is right by his side, letting him know she’ll be there to help, as well as really understanding another side of her husband she is able to cheer him up. Later that evening, CORBAN has trouble sleeping and his mood crashes sending him suicidal. He slit his wrist in the pool and CADENCE gets there almost too late. Once in the hospital, CADENCE is detained as a suspect. DENORIAN THAY arrives with deep concerns getting the scoop and lets Cadence go. He explains to her that they found a tracker inside of him that was controlling his serotonin levels which sent him into his spiral and it was best the Zaldan didn’t know about what happened. TAHMOH ALMIN makes a come back after 7 months of working on his bounty hunting business. He visits with his sister RENEE ALMIN, telling her that he was able to get a pardon and is going by an alias of Carl Penikett. Finally, CORBAN wakes up with no memory of his attempted suicide. CADENCE is pleased to keep it like that, taking him home, with the explanation that it was a seizure caused by the tracker. Once finished at his sisters place, TAHMOH heads to Seychelles and surprises CADENCE. She is very pleased to see him, noting that she isn’t over him but is able to think of consequences, resisting her temptations. Proud, CADENCE has a session with DENORIAN where she confesses her lust for the ex-syndicate man, but that, though boring, being conscientious is better than running. JUSTIN GREENE has a desire to meet with KEEVAN since his old clones death. The Ensign hopes to know there weren’t hard feelings, but the Vorta explains rather well about the differences between him and the Fifth clone. QWIN RITALL is into some weapons design and needs some illegal device. He seeks out an old professor HALTO KOPPONEN and inquires, but is rejected. The professor is appalled by the waste of talent and is even tempted to call security. All moved into her new place, NARYANNA FORSYTHE and DEKE FORSYTHE try to get her settled into San Francisco. They chat about big changes in their lives before opting to discover the gender of the baby to be. The are shocked to find out it is a girl and celebrate the occasion! EVA is out and about at a Café in San Fran when DENORIAN arrives on a break of his own. Sitting with her, they chat about work and life, both of them making a friend in the process. Third Week Back from the wedding on Betazed, VYLIN ANDICI gets a communication from Andrus’ mother, Yolani Muldern. They chat about babies and biological clocks, getting Vylin convinced that she should get married and have kids. ANDRUS ELBRUNNE is on a rappelling trip with SIDNEY PIPER when the psych student mentions Zoe and he decides to try and get his gf pregnant. Not feeling well, Andrus believes the man is rushing things. ZOE returns from her trip to the ship and speaks with SIDNEY who is excited to implement his plan of knocking her up. Napping, ANDRUS over sleeps for a date with VYLIN who just lets herself into his home. He wakes up with her redecorating his bathroom and then she drops the baby/marriage bomb, prompting him to tell her to leave. A few days later, ANDRUS schedules a meeting with VYLIN at her place to discuss their relationship. Her redecorating transfers to there and Andrus is shocked to see her office is now a nursery. Freaking out, he trashes the place and then leaves in a fit. Walking onto the campus, ANDRUS runs into PATRICK REESE. With concern for his friend, the man knows something is wrong and insists the Betazoid go to the hospital for tests. A third run in with ZOE and DAN prompts them into thinking fate had it out. Having spilled her coffee, he gets her another one and they chat about the rules of dating before agreeing to have dinner together. DAN and ZOE arrive in London, where they have lunch by the Thames. They make plans on having dinner once more, but just as friends because Zoe has a boyfriend. Returning home from work, CORBAN presents CADENCE MADDIX with the news that Naryanna’s petition was recognized and an investigation against Maddix opened. Cadence is furious because of the attack on her husband and for once, Corban appears to be the rational one. Later on, EVA GARCIA decides to visit with CADENCE to apologize about sleeping with her husband. Repentant, Eva also pleads for the Zaldan, though his wife only friends the sorry’s more insulting. CORBAN walks in on the ladies talking, but defuses the situation when he follows CADENCE and makes the promise to no longer philander. ZOE continues her relationship with SIDNEY, however she visits him to reiterate that they are not a committed couple. This admission prompts the doctor-to-be to focus harder on getting her pregnant. Fourth Week Experiencing a training program, ASHTA SAREX is shocked when PATRICK REESE starts to bring in Cardassian she knows. Testing her loyalty to the Federation, both of them see hesitance in the other. MIXIE BRIDGES has started to date again, but is having bad luck. One pressuring date doesn’t take no for an answer and Ambassador KEEVAN steps in despite orders not to. CADENCE MADDIX opts to see EVA GARCIA again at her book shop and talk about the other day. They find the other weird, but come to a better understanding of Corban. CADENCE returns home and finds it hard to think about anything but her conversation with Eva. This causes her to sleepwalk in the morning before CORBAN MADDIX gets up. When he does, they have a conversation about her mixed signals and her sincere wish that he is happy. Waking up in the hospital, VYLIN ANDICI has no idea how she got there. But, upon seeing ANDRUS ELBRUNNE she is under the impression that he was abusive and landed her in the infirmary. Explaining otherwise, and that she is sick with a fever, it takes a moment for her to let it all sink in. Cardassia Plots First Week CORAT attends the ‘execution’ of mDAYIN LETHO who has so far been award decent treatment. RAYLON EVEK has other plans for the mBoy and bribes the executioner to inject him with someone else and saves the boy from death. Getting ready to leave the planet, AMITY LIU prepares some dinner for RAYLON when he gets home. He hopes that he could spend some quality time with Hayden, taking him out on some male bonding time. RAYLON then goes to the hotel that mDAYIN is staying in. The mBoy hopes to find out more on mJames and more about this universe. Raylon agrees to help in exchange for a sperm sample. Back at his fishing job, RAYLON is finally visited by LYBREL DANAN. The Obsidian Order member highly suggests that the boy continue to taint Hayden against Damar. Second Week Almost to Cardassia, BENIO SAREX is finally able to have a conversation with brother-in-law to be, AVARIN. They talk about Ashta and what a marriage may entail in the further. Benio’s bitterness over Ashta’s freedom also becomes apparent in the post. Third Week Finally arriving to Prime, QUESTA is greeted by GWENI DAMAR, sans the Legate. Questa is disappointed when Damar does not show up. Her and her future cowife converse about the up and coming wedding plans before Questa checks into the hotel to rest. Near the end of the week, QUESTA DAMAR is now married and reflective of the wedding day and night. GWENI comes in and while breastfeeding, the two women gossip about Questa’s first true wedding night with the Legate. Fourth Week After the automated message from her husband, OZARA BERN decided to go to CORAT DAMAR and demand answered. Unmoved by her pleas, he assured her than when it was safe to know anything she would. Hearing the noise downstairs, QUESTA DAMAR waits for CORAT. He fills her in about Eron, bot expressing concern before the couple comfort each other ;) The next day, QUESTA decides to visit with OZARA herself to help her friend. The women chat, and Ozara feels encouraged. Wanting to get out of the house she agrees to go to the zoo with the Damar ladies. . DURAS VENIK prepares a special birthday surprise for his wife KOHSII VENIK. Feigning forgetfulness, she is convinced until she spots the present and is then taken out to dinner! Back home, QUESTA is greeted by the rambunctious TOREL and KEGEN DAMAR who are giving mother GWENI DAMAR more than enough trouble. The two chat about the zoo and Gweni tells her cowife about SiiSii’s dresses AVARIN INDUS is about to go to the zoo when he opts to contact ASHTA on Earth. They talk about her brother, her schooling and when they will be able to meet again. Finally at the zoo, OZARA, QUESTA, and GWENI take the kids (all five of them!) around the exhibits. CORAT shows up, surprising them all, for a quick baby kissing photo op! Bajor Plots Third Week New character KITAAN is a Federation officer assigned to Bajor to help out after an earthquake. Consequently, the incident unearthed some old ruins which must be monitored for archaeological purposes which Dhow helps with as well. In a meeting with SAJA BRIN and Dr. TYLAR POLREN, the officer works in conjunction with the Bajoran government to get the project started. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Back on the station, KEHAL S’HARIEN makes his first appearance after being back with the rebel bases. He greets THREE S’HARIEN but is disappointed by her lack of emotion/excitement and requests to have her more like N’alae. Upset, she leaves in hopes to being more like the wife he wants. On DS9, JAMES takes a mini vacation there to meet with old friends. There he meets new character SEBASTIEN CORRIX who is the foster son to, Eva Gracia, and he is there to open a bookshop on the promenade. Second Week Exploring the Promenade, THREE S’HARIEN comes across VARREN ZAIDE’s flower shop. The two chat and it comes out that the Terraborg has connections to the Romulan Empire, making the secret Syndicate agent suspicious. THREE returns home and manages to have some last minute conversations with KEHAL S’HARIEN who is leaving once more to the rebellion front. He explains that this rebellion will either end with his death or the Praetors. SEBASTIEN CORRIX is not having a good time with his book store on DS9 when he finds many problems with the site and the cost. He calls his foster mother EVA GARCIA and complains to her about his opportunity. Hoping to be useful, SEBASTIEN stops by the daycare where KEIKO ISHAKAWA has been waiting for help with the school computers. He offers to help her out for a great price and has more of an income on the station. VARREN, with his curiosities with the brog, contacts LORBADIN T’KASSUS. The Praetor knows this is the wife of the rebel leader and orders for her and her child to be taken, as well as the Una children. AMITY LIU arrives to the station on her way back to Earth. There she talks to KATAL UNA about her life and her best friend continues to push to therapy and reconsidering her engagement to Raylon. Implementing the Praetor’s plans, VARREN makes his move and finally is able to kidnap THREE and her son Khoal, in hopes of getting them to Romulus. Third Week With his new business getting on its feet, SEBASTIEN CORRIX comes to see that there are a lot of small problems. KATAL UNA arrives to help out, hitting it off with the young Betazoid despite her married status. That evening, VARREN ZAIDE is able to gas the Una’s and does as ordered by the Praetor, stealing BENJAMIN WOLFE-UNA and MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA. Warning the young boy, Varren’s patience runs out but seems to have a favouritism for Mylee. KATAL tries to cope with the kidnapping of her children by going to Quarks. SEBASTIEN is there as well and does his best to cheer her up, offering to look after her in her drunken state. New Chief of Sciences on the station, KITAAN DHOW makes it a point to see KATAL and give her a gift. He explains that despite her heritage that he will treat her just like anyone else. KATAL returns home from work, finding CATHASACH UNA hard at work with security information. He shows his sorrow for the missing kids and the parents bond, Cath proving himself to be the rock his wife needs. Fourth Week Getting into the nitty-gritty of the new ruins found on Bajor, TYLAR POLREN is excited to not the odd dome formation over the site itself. He shares his news with KITAAN DHOW who has brought his assistant MARGIANNA SAVOI with him to help out with records and cataloguing. On DS9, CATHASACH UNA is woken with the great surprise that the children are back. KATAL UNA rejoiced with him surprised that all three of them seem unharmed. USS Fenrir Plots First Week Having resigned from her post as Chief Medical Officer, NARYANNA FORSYTHE considers taking a job at the HQ hospital as the chief of a new nanite technology unit. DEKE FORSYTHE supports her decisions and informs her he’s been off injections. Later, DEKE receives a communication from CADENCE who is more than upset over the ‘passing’ of Andrew. She explains he isn’t really gone but just returned to his people in the Gamma Quadrant. Very upset over the whole issue, DEKE leaves work early and is comforted by NARYANNA. In hopes of cheering him up, she confesses that she is just under a week pregnant. CORBAN decided to go to the Fenrir and make his meet-and-greet rounds. First, he talks to ALEXANDRA LEGATES and for once managed to reel in his flirtatious behaviour. Next, CORBAN goes to DANIEL TARRANT and discovers the man’s laid back attitude is one he can relate to. Second Week Having made her choice, PELAR IMARA arrives to ALEXANDRA LEGATES quarters with flowers in hand. She explains that Dr. Forsythe has resigned and in three months Imara will be CMO. They celebrate but not before their more than friends attraction comes out! ZOE MARKLIIAN is back on the Fenrir getting signatures for her internship when she stops by the counsellor. Her and DANIEL TARRANT chat until he agrees to support her request. Third Week Advancing their relationship further, PELAR IMARA and ALEXANDRA LEGATES are having some fun in the counselling offices. DANIEL TARRANT hears some noises and walks in on the lesbian lovers, getting an eyeful before he makes his way out. ZOE MARKLIIAN is back on the Fenrir when she literally bumps into DAN after his episode with the ladies. They hit it off and end up having lunch together in Ten Forward as she talks about her career. CORBAN MADDIX goes to the Fenrir to seek out the doctor when he runs into IMARA instead. They have a civil chat, arriving at a better (more appreciative) understanding of the other. Fourth Week Hoping to cause a stink, CORBAN is on the Fenrir to confront DEKE FORSYTHE about his wife Naryanna. The men seem friendly until insults fly and Corban is rewarded with a punch to the face. CORBAN then goes to sickbay to get fixed up, interrupting a ‘session’ with PELAR IMARA and ALEXANDRA LEGATES. He is more than interested to note their sexuality but tells the ladies he is a changed man…almost. After exams on Earth, ZOE MARKLIIAN is back on the Fenrir to have dinner with DANIEL TARRANT. The two flirt and hit it off before they decided to step up their relationship to an intimate level. Carsolian Plots First Week On his way to Yrrett II, LOROT ROSS meets with TYREENA BROOKE to get all the final things sorted out, explaining that he would need more information than what was provided, while she explains some Carsols are wanted by the Federation. Once on the planet, LOROT and KAI CEVDAK-ROSS chat about the experience before they decide to make love for the first time since her miscarriage ;) Finally, PRATIM HORSAY is about to speak with LOROT, but is disappointed to hear the man’s advice. Unable to move the huge amount of people, Pratim is insistent that they have to make due and are thankful for what help they get. Second Week While exploring some of the underground caverns on Yrrett II, TYREENA BROOKE and LOROT ROSS have a serious talk of responsibilities before they encounter one of the creatures on the planet. Escaping that one, they are met with an Earthquake and trapped in the caverns. Third Week Stuck inside the caves, LOROT ROSS and TYREENA BROOKE make due with their situation. They start to get to know each other, talking about their loves before he advises they keep moving. Learning of the incident in the caves, PRATIM HORSAY tells KAI CEVDAK-ROSS about her husband misfortunes and she insists on getting involved. Fourth Week Surviving nearly a week in the caves of Yrrett II, TYREENA BROOKE and LOROT ROSS are exhausted. But, they managed to get close enough to an exit that they run for it. The aliens in the cave make attempts, cutting Lorot, but in the end, they both make it to the surface. Making heir own efforts to help, KAI CEVDAK-ROSS and PRATIM HORSAY start to make progress. But, despite grim predictions, they are able to find the unconscious bodies of Tyreena and Lorot. LOROT is treated and wakes up as the shuttle is preparing to leave the planet. He is injured and weak but in otherwise good spirits. KAI expresses her relief to her husband and the two bond, agreeing he wouldn’t have anymore dangerous missions. LOROT is well enough to see TYREENA who is still in sickbay. She explains they are going to make better effort to get off the planet, and how grateful she was for Lorot’s loyalty. Mirror Universe Plots First Week Having finished with her interrogation with Legate Bern, mCYDJA DAMAR is pleased with the new power she has. mERON BERN begins to think she just likes causing him pain and puts his foot down with who is boss. mOZARA BRIK finally hears about ERON BERN and visits with him. Shocked as how much he is like her Eron, she saves him by bringing the man to her quarters, clothes and cares for him. That night, ERON suffers delusions from his fever believing that he is back at home. mOZARA takes advantage of that and makes love with him, pretending he is mBern. Second Week Working in his labs on Earth, mDENORIAN THAY is given another slave to lobotomize. mEVA GRACIA is immune to Emissary Wolfe’s collars and she has been more than unstable. mThay, however, hopes to profit from this and runs tests on the woman. When the tests are over, mTHAY puts on his nice face and treats mEVA well enough in attempts to get her loyalty. He brings her to his quarters to bathe and get food, all the while the two bonding somewhat. Back on Terok Nor, mDAYIN LETHO has finally found mJAMES MUNROE who has now been enslaves as a worker. They meet, but the relief is short lived when mJames reveals he is now horribly disfigured from being burnt in an interrogation. Third Week Discovering that his slave was missing, Emissary Wolfe sends goons to inquire about mEVA GARCIA. mDENORIAN THAY lies and tells the guards that she died in the lobotomy. Once back to Eva, he tells her she must go for her own safety and that he is selling her to mKatal T’Kassus. ERON BERN wakes up in his cell alone after several days of a strong fever. He doesn’t remember much of anything, but vows to himself and to Ozara that he was going to escape. Fourth Week Escaping from mTerok Nor proves too easy until ERON BERN runs into mDAYIN LETHO who is trying to get a regenerator to his boyfriend. The two tussle and Bern gets injured, keeping the Terran looking boy with him to get another regenerator. mERON BERN finally noted that ERON has escaped from his cell and monitors him and mDAYIN. There is a confrontation between the Bern’s and mDayin ends up shooting the one he thinks is mBern and then leaves the station after kidnapping mKatal, as well as hiding the body of his counterpart. mEVA GARCIA is on the station after being sold by mThay. mJAMES MUNROE is there to pick her up, escorting her to her slave quarters. They chat, but his skittishness show through as he attempts to hide his scarred face. EVA is afforded little time to rest before mRAYLON EVEK is sent in to process her. He makes her aware of the rules and then helps loosen her up ;) En route away to Romulus, mKATAL T’KASSUS wakes up to see she was taken by mDAYIN and ERON. At first she is uncooperative but is threatened by an airlock and confesses where her father is: Remus. Romulan Plots Third Week Now stuck in the syndicate shuttle, THREE S’HARIEN is making the guards lives bothersome with her screaming. One attempts to shut her up, but she gets the upper hand. The Terraborg gets to her child but is then locked in with Khoal. Once alone in her room again, THREE has a reflective moment before she is overcome by sadness at the idea her and Khoal will be killed. Refusing to go down without a fight she activates her implant to attract a borg cube to her signal. Fourth Week Half way to Romulus and LORBADIN T’KASSUS implements the second half of his plans. VARREN ZAIDE is ordered to released the Una children to a Romulan shuttle to bring them back to DS9 with a warning, as well as change course to Breen space. VARREN goes to see THREE S’HARIEN whom he was ordered to torture. They talk about her child and, taking pity on her, Varren deactivate her shock collar so she will be more at ease. Alt Universe Plot 2396 First Week A look into the future we see the teenage versions of fSUNI DAMAR and fLANA DAMAR getting ready to go to another function in their home. They gossip about fashion and boys, especially Lana’s betrothed fiancé Celar Bern. Second Week Sixteen years into the future fLANA DAMAR and fCELAR BERN are all grown up and betrothed to each other as babies. They are both at a function at the Damar residence and have one of their rare chances of meeting up to get to know the other. After the party, fGWENI DAMAR and fQUESTA DAMAR retire to their rooms. We see a much older, and near to the end of her life, Questa. She is saddened that she won’t be having more babies and the ladies unwind by having a bath. fCORAT DAMAR comes in after, enjoying the benefits to two wives. On their way home from the event, fCYDJA KORINAS and fPATROC KORINAS are going back to the Korinas residence when the couple get into a fight. Cydja is still much her own person and has no interest in politics, and Patroc opts to get her pregnant again to make her more docile. The next day, we see fCYDJA meeting with fJAMES MUNROE in secret and their affair is made known. He encourages her to think about divorcing so they can finally be together. #10 October, 2380 2380 #10 2380 #10